Under the Snowy Night
by le-lavi49
Summary: It finally happened! Kanda Yuu’s shocked expression! His eyes widened and became white, his jaw dropped to the floor as the younger white boy beside him do the same thing, more extreme though.


**Under The Snowy Night**

**By: Riku**

**Pair: Tyki X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM~… I just own the plot~!**

**Warning: Maybe a little or much OOC-ness… and yaoi scene is up too, so stand back if you don't like yaoi.**

**A/N: Oh my, oh my!! It's only two weeks more and the final exam is up!! But I can't help to write at least one fic, it's a very difficult temptation, nee? Because it's the most divine pair, LUCKY (hell yeah!)!! Well, well, enjoy!!**

_He is taking too long… _The redhead thought while he was waiting for someone.

Snow was already pouring down from the dark sky of the night, the weather had come to the worst state and it was very cold there.

Luckily, Lavi had his orange scarf already being hanged around his neck. But it still can't prevent the weather to stop being cold.

But, even that it was very cold, Lavi didn't move an inch. Yeah, maybe the only move that he was doing now was just clapping his feet to the ground up and down.

Suddenly, after the long wait, someone came and approached Lavi.

"Lavi!" called Allen, his white silver hair still could be seen even that he wore his hood on.

The white boy was holding a bag that was full of food, while the other hand was touching Lavi's shoulder. He was smiling very wide, his angelic smile could make everyone felt warm even just for a while.

Lavi was surely shocked to see his little friend and he responded, "Moyashi-chan!!"

"Lavi, what are you doing here?"

So Allen was not the person that Lavi been waiting… (It's obvious, right? Since Allen asked Lavi like that.)

"Eh…Oh…I-I'm not doing anything, honestly." The redhead said hesitantly didn't want Allen knew his purpose.

Like a hunter dog, Allen sniffed a heavy air. Then he realized something and said, "Liar, you must be waiting for someone."

"No, no. I'm not waiting for someone." He shook his head.

The silver hair cornered the older boy with his smile, "Really? It's odd for someone who was not doing anything to be standing here hopelessly."

"We-well, at least…"

The younger boy cut off, "Lavi…" he called Lavi while smiling.

Being defeated, Lavi whimpered, "Uhh, all right…"

"Go on, Lavi."

"I was waiting for someone."

Allen kept smiling and Lavi knew what that white-boy want.

The redhead continued, "Umm… please… don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I'll keep it safe!"

"Well, it's Tyki Mikk…"

Hearing the name of The Noah of Pleasure made Allen shocked, he was very curious to know what was the reason that both of them want to meet.

Thinking… Thinking… then something showed up inside his silver head. 'Dating'

"Don't tell me that both of you…"

Lavi gulped, his face was very pale.

Lucky for the redhead he had such a, well, a very generous friend like the one that stood up in front of him and was continuing his speech, "Okay, I'll walk like there's nothing happened here."

"Thanks a million, moyashi-chan!!! Thanks!!"

Lavi's happiness stopped right when Allen gave him an evil grin, "But… there's one condition."

The redhead replied, "What is it?"

"Buy me some food."

The older teen knew that he didn't have any choice other than agreed with Allen's condition, then he asked what did the silver hair want.

"I want 50 buns of dinner roll, 27 slices of pizza, 8 portions of Italian pasta, 14 slices of chocolate cake, and…blah, blah, blah…"

Juts hearing the quantity could made Lavi feel depressed and he responded, "Moyashi-chan, you'll make me bankrupt for sure…"

The blackmailing continued, "Then, I'll tell the other."

The redhead said straightly right after Allen finished his words, "Please wait patiently while I'll buy the foods on my way back."

"Great!! Well, have fun Lavi! See you later, with the foods of course…" Allen walked away while waving his hand to Lavi, he even didn't forget his sweet good-bye smile.

After sending his younger friend back with a hesitated smile, Lavi took his position again and stood there to wait again. It was really a wrong choice to wait for someone fifteen minutes early than the meeting time in such a bad weather.

Well, Lavi was just very excited that he didn't want his person-in-his-waiting to wait for him. But, looked at that redhead, ended up freezing in the middle of the very cold, snowy night just because of his thought.

Finally, someone called the redhead. Lavi recognized the voice well, he turned back his body to the direction where was the voice from. And he ended up to be kissed by Tyki just when he wanted to greet the adult.

It was a very soft kiss but it was very passionately too, and Lavi felt a slightest warm because of Tyki's tight hug.

"Did I make you waiting?" Tyki whispered in front of Lavi's lip.

Realized what his matured-lover did to him, his face became red, "You… don't do that in front of the public!!" The redhead yelled and released himself from Tyki's hug.

"But I see you kiss me back…"

"It's…because…"

"Hmm…let's put that a side, rabbit…" The adult started to placed his hand around Lavi's neck and moved his head closer too rabbit's.

"Wa-wait!! It is too crowded here!"

"Do you prefer to do it in the desolate place?" Said Tyki teasingly.

Suddenly, Lavi touched Tyki's hand and said, "S-stop the babbling, let's go!"

Tyki chuckled again and he followed the younger boy that walked in front of him.

Two hands became one when the adult held Lavi's cold hand tightly, never want to let it go.

But it seemed that someone wouldn't let them having any lovey-dovey moment peacefully err… I mean, someone was interested to see what will they do together.

He was grinning evilly while his eyes blinked, "It seems…interesting…"

Then at the moment that he wanted to follow Lavi and Tyki, someone touched his shoulder and he gave a loud 'eek' scream. Luckily, those lovebirds didn't notice that loud scream and kept walking.

Allen turned back and looked at what he saw, his only one rival, the only one he truly hate for sure, and…the only one person in the world that was ready to stab anyone that get on his way without any hesitation. Whom else? Yes, Kanda Yuu…

"Bakanda!! You're nearly giving me a heart-attack!"

Kanda replied with a flat tone, "It's good then."

"Stupid!! Just leave me alone! Err… what are you doing here anyway?" Allen asked. He pointed his finger to Kanda.

"That's not your business."

"I'm leaving then, I must do something." Allen sighed and walked away.

"Oi, what are you gonna do with that stupid rabbit?" Without gave Allen any chance to answer, he continued, "Stalking?"

"Y-yeah, I'm worried about them plus I'm curious. So… if you don't have another business with me, just go back."

"Che!" Kanda muttered and started to walk beside Allen.

The younger boy looked at Kanda and asked, "What!? Don't say that you want to stalk them too?"

"I'm following, not stalking. Baka moyashi."

"Can you please stop calling me moyashi, bakanda?! My name is Allen!"

"Noisy."

"Uhh… do whatever you want to do!"

Allen and Kanda finally followed Tyki and Lavi together. The silver hair even thought that Kanda was insane because it was rare to see him to got in into other people business, he must be interested too about Tyki and Lavi.

-Meanwhile-

"Well, I think that we should go on date like this often." Said Tyki while still holding Lavi's hand.

"I don't think so. Because it's more fun to be like th- umm?"

The redhead turned back, then he looked around like he wanted to find something.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel that someone is staring to me just now…"

Tyki smiled and replied, "Must be your imagination."

Lavi nodded with an agreement and turned back his body again.

The Noah chuckled and stroked Lavi's hair then began to hold Lavi's hand again.

The adult started, "Your body is freezing… we should get something hot."

Know what his lover want he looked around again and noticed a café those just twelve steps from where he stood now.

The redhead smiled and asked, "How about that café? Looks comfortable."

"Wherever my cute rabbit want to go, let's go then."

Then they walked, headed to the café and went in. they sat on the empty seat and began to order for something hot.

What about those two that following them? They decided to go in to the café as well, but they knew that they couldn't go in like that. Lavi will notice them for sure.

Allen's brain began to work, and finally he got a conclusion.

"We must disguise! Lavi will notice us if we go there straightly."

"So?"

"You as mother and me as the son."

"Go to hell…" Killing aura spread from Kanda's body while he pointed his Mugen to Allen's head.

"T-then, uhh… I really don't want to do this…"

Angry mark appeared on the Japanese head as he became impatience, "What the hell is it?! Spit it out…"

"As a lover… With you as the guy and me as the girl."

"I'll chop your head from your shoulder now!"

"Then what should we do?! I don't know any other perfect disguise other than those two!"

"Che! Why don't wearing some wig or glasses?!"

"O-oh!! Yeah, that's great!!"

---xXx---

"Haa… finally I can feel some warmness…" said the redhead after tasting his hot coffee.

Suddenly, Tyki that sat in front of Lavi moved his hand and touched Lavi's cheek, which make the redhead himself blushing.

The Noah said, "I want to meet you so much…"

"Now we have met, right?"

Tyki closed his eyes and opened it again, "Yeah, but still… I want to meet you every time, rabbit…"

"Like I said before, it's impossible… because, we are enemy." Lavi looked down.

"How if I break your innocence? Will we be able to meet each other like this more often?"

"Don't ever think of breaking my innocence, I swear that I won't ever meet you again." The redhead said straightly.

"I think that it's better like this then. Hmm, don't put a pouting expression like that on your face… I don't want someone else to fall in love with you after seeing your extreme cute pouting face."

"Nonsense! How can someone else fall in love with me just because of my pouting face?!"

"There's a possibility, rabbit." Said Tyki, then he sipped his coffee.

"Are you…umm… jealous?"

"Correct. You are mine and always mine, I'll never give you to someone else…"

Seeing Lavi's questioning eyebrow and the mouth that started to open Tyki continued, not giving any chance to Lavi to talk, "And… I've been thinking about this since 30 minutes ago… do you have any affair behind me?"

"How can you ask that? And even you already know the answer you're still asking me like that…"

The Noah suddenly stood up and he sat beside Lavi. The redhead shocked and he reflex. He sat back until his back had a contact with the mirror wall.

The Noah of Pleasure's face being closer to Lavi's more and more, and he landed a kiss to Lavi's lip while closing his eyes.

It surely tasted like coffee… and it's obvious because it was the one that the redhead drank, it's the same with his lover. Tyki's tongue plunged into the redhead's mouth and explored the inside, his hand pushed Lavi's head to make the kiss deeper.

Moaning, desperate feeling to inhale some breath and some pleasure. He knew it well and had experienced it many times if his lover kissed him, rough isn't it? But that is his lover, not letting him to get any chance to do any counter, just letting him to feel some supreme pleasure.

Finally, The Noah pulled out. Lavi's chin and mouth were wet because of the saliva.

He panted heavily, "Damn… it's too much…"

Tyki laughed and said, "Here, wipe your chin." He gave a clean white silky handkerchief to Lavi.

Without any answer he took the handkerchief and wiped his chin and mouth and then he said, "I'll give it back to you after I clean it."

"I'll wait for it. By the way, do you have any other mission or business after this? Do you want to spent night with me?"

"Honestly, I don't have any work to do after this. So…"

Tyki cut off, "I have rented a room in the hotel…"

"If you'll do me gently, I'll come…"

"I always do it gently."

"No! It ended up to be a rough action!"

"W-well, it depends on the atmosphere. Coming?"

Lavi just nodded, then he looked down. Drowned in the embarrassed and shy feeling, his face was red like a tomato.

It finally happened!!! Kanda Yuu's shocked expression! His eyes widened and became white, his jaw dropped to the floor as the younger boy beside him do the same thing, more extreme though.

It seemed that the both of them managed to disguise themselves perfectly.

Allen wore a black sunglass and he didn't wear his exorcist coat, he wore a blue sweater vest and a white garment.

Kanda, he wore a glass too, but not a sunglass, a reading glass though, and a hood jacket. He covered his head with the hood.

"I…surely can't believe this…" Said Allen, leaned back his body to the chair.

Kanda didn't reply, he still quieted, no, still shocked was the right word.

"Well, Kanda, too shocked to even give any comment huh?" said Allen teasingly.

"I'll go back…"

"Huh? Go back already?"

"Che!" Kanda stood up and walked away, headed to the entrance's door and opened it then leaving.

Allen stood up too and followed Kanda, "Okay, okay. It seemed that they would leave too though."

_I know what they'll do after this, so it's better to not continue to stalk them…well, have fun Lavi. And don't forget your promise… I'll wait for it patiently._

Allen licked his lip, excited of Lavi's promise to him before.

---xXx---

Okay, I'll make it fast. They were already inside the hotel room that Tyki rented before. Eager to touched and felt each other body.

Tyki was pushing Lavi's back to the wall right beside the door, slipped his fingers between Lavi's and held it tightly.

The Noah had already taken off the big hat from his head, just the hat. And his lover was still wearing his clothes properly.

Then he kissed the redhead right on the lip, softly. Then went straightly to a passionately kiss, very passionate. It just like they did at the café back then, a string of saliva shown up when they slid their kiss.

"Ty-ki… mmmhh…" Lavi called with a slow voice. It was really too much for him and it will leave a bruise on his mouth tomorrow.

Tongues were battling for dominance, throat had been dried as their heated kiss became hotter.

"Tell me one thing…Lavi…How do you want me to do you?" said Tyki while took of Lavi's bandana, making the red hair down and covered Lavi's cheek.

"It's up to you…I'll try to keep up with it."

Tyki gave a faint chuckle rights in front of Lavi's ear, making his lover body shivered because of it.

Lucky for the redhead, the bed was comfortable. He didn't feel hurt when Tyki carried him and threw him with no gentle to the bed.

Too bad for Lavi to answer his lover like that, because it meant that Tyki would use his own way to make he satisfied. Which mean… violent move, rough action and any other non-gentle thing. Well, maybe he will do it gently if Lavi beg to him. Yeah, IF Lavi beg…

They continued their heated kiss again on the bed, with Tyki hovered on the top of Lavi. The redhead gasped as Tyki's cold hand slipped inside his cloth, trying to explored his body and felt it. A pale thumbs and index finger was playing at the redhead's pinkish nipple, pinched it.

Suddenly, Tyki broke the kiss and stopped the pinch, which make Lavi flustered. Then he grabbed Lavi's body and reversed his lover's body, the redhead stomach nearly leaned on the bed while his back was facing Tyki's body. He used his knee and his elbow to kept him to not fall.

A cold quick kiss was placed on the nape of Lavi's neck, and the adult began to pinch Lavi's nipple again while the other hand headed to Lavi's pants, rubbing it.

"Aahh!!" Lavi screamed, his erection made his body painful as Tyki rubbed his sensitive area.

"Good voice, Lavi… shall I rape you too so that I can hear more?"

"Am not such a masochist!! Ahhh!!"

Tyki smirked and he became more excited. Then after rubbed Lavi's sensitive area, he started to untie the belt, unzipped his lover's pants and slipped his dark-pale colored hand inside, started to pumping.

Up down, up down, up down. It was pumped like that, continuously. Then he pinched the tip of it.

"Hhh…ahh!! Akh… S-stop…"

Knew that his lover would cum, he pumped extremely faster than before. Then the redhead gave out a long moan from his mouth when he was really cum. The juice came out and making Tyki's hand became wet by the sticky juice.

Lavi limped, he collapsed and leaned his stomach on the bed. Heavily breathing because of the heavy pressure.

Tyki smirked and said, "Well, time to be more serious…" he opened his black vest, tie and his white silky garment, only left his black trousers on him.

Lavi yelled, "You are not gentle!! You broke your promise!"

"But when I asked, you said that it's up to me, correct?" said Tyki while kissed Lavi's back.

"Ahh… But, at least do it more gently…"

"Too late, rabbit… I have to do it on my own way."

"Shit…"

The redhead turned back his body and faced Tyki.

"We'll have just to continue…" said Tyki.

Then he took off Lavi's shirt and pants, making his lover became fully naked now. After that, he started to lick the redhead's body, enjoying the moan from Lavi. He made his lover's body became wet because of his saliva.

The Noah then moved his finger and thrust it into Lavi's rear, "It's hot inside…"

"Akkhh!! Ohhh…" Lavi cried out.

The thrusting act went smooth but painful when Tyki thrust more fingers into it.

The scream devoured by Tyki when they were kissing again. Lavi's hands hooked around Tyki's shoulders, pulled the adult to deepened the kiss.

As they wet-by-sweat body made a contact, Lavi broke the kiss and gasped but was not being permitted to took too long by Tyki that tilted his head and kissed him again.

It was like this went they were making love, they always did this when they met. The entire wish to met each other, passion to felt each other were being poured in it.

"Tyki…hhh…I…akhh!!! I want…" Lavi whispered while moaned.

Tyki smirked, "What do you want, Lavi? Say it clearly…"

"Hurry, I mmmhh… want you… I'm begging…you."

"You'll got it, Lavi…"

Painful scream from the redhead dried throat as Tyki pushed his waist and had his way to Lavi's rear. He thrust himself to Lavi in and out, while moaning slowly.

The redhead could feel that the adult had cum inside him, it came out a little and made his tight became wet. While the adult please himself, he made his lover pleased too. Being drowned into the bliss of pleasure, both of them. A painful moan came from Lavi and a calm, but pleased moan came from Tyki.

"I…love you…" Tyki said while placed a soft kiss on Lavi's cheek.

"Tyki…ahhh!! I love… you too…"

The adult let out his tongue and licked Lavi's lip, slipped it inside the mouth and did a french-kiss.

It was finally done, the older one put out and leaned his body on the bed beside the younger one while the younger one panted heavily.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyki gently, stroked the redhead's hair and pulled Lavi's body so that he could get closer to him, then hugged him.

Lavi rested his head on Tyki's arm, "You are rougher than before, today…"

"You don't like it?"

"I've said it 5 times everytime we met, I like the gentle way more…"

"Good memories… Hmm, now go to sleep… I'm sure that you were very tired."

"Don't leave me alone like our last meeting again."

"I'm sorry for that, I have some business that day…"

"At least wake me up when you want to leave, I think that you are dead or something, stupid…" Lavi pouted.

"Okay, I'll wake you up if I want to leave… maybe we can have a breakfast together."

"Up to you…"

The Noah cupped his hand to Lavi and gave him a quick kiss on the lip, "Well, close your eyes, rabbit… let both of us rest for a while…"

"Good night, Tyki…"

"Good night to you too, Lavi…"

Tyki was giving a soft warm kiss on Lavi's forehead, it was a good-night kiss. After that they slept soundly, seemed to be very tired…

---xXx---

At 7:00 A.M, someone opened the hotel room's door slowly, tried to not waking his two others comrade up. He closed the door quietly and stepped in slowly.

"Good morning, Lavi…"

Lavi shocked and jumped out, "Eeek!! A-a-allen?!" he screamed.

Allen was sitting up on the bed, not in the sleeping state. He was in his fresh state, already wake up far before the redhead went in.

He greeted, "Welcome back~! Having fun out there?"

"Uhh, umm…"

"Your promise?"

"H-here, moyashi-chan…" Lavi approached his younger comrade and gave him two bag full of food that he mentioned to Lavi last night.

Allen smiled and he seemed happy, "Wow!! You really fulfill your promise!"

"Of course, how can I break a promise between two men?" Lavi sat on the edge of the bed.

"Baka usagi…"

Lavi turned and he saw the Japanese, "Yuu-chan!! Well, looks like that you are already up, aren't you? I took a small walk last night. Haha…hahaha…"

"Lavi… he knew about it…" Allen poured down a cold sweat.

Kanda continued, "All of it."

The redhead shocked, "Whaa?!?! Moyashi-chan, I told you to not tell anyone else, right?"

"I don't even tell him about it, he knew it by himself." Said Allen while eating the food.

The samurai said, "You should keep in guard, stupid rabbit."

"Gawd… I'm begging you, Yuu-chan… Puh-lease, don't tell anyone about this… Please…" Lavi stood up and then kneeled down with anime-tears poured down from his eyes.

"That's not my business… Guard your own secret." Kanda muttered and the he walked away.

"Oh!! Thanks a million to you, Yuu-chan, thank you!!"

Allen began, "Well, since it is morning already, I think that we should go back to the HQ now. We had enough sleep last night, though."

"I think that I should sleep right when we go back to the HQ… I don't have enough rest last night…" said Lavi while stood up.

The white boy said, "It's your own fault, you left just after the mission finished last night and straightly went to wait for him. After that, you just came back this morning."

"It can't be helped, moyashi-chan…"

"I know, I know… Let's start preparing and go back to the HQ quickly."

"Okay… umm… would you give one of that, Allen? I want to try it." the redhead pointed at the doughnut.

Allen replied straightly and shook his head, "No."

"Aww, stingy…"

"It's me and it can't be changed." Said Allen while swallowed the doughnut that Lavi interested in.

After that, they prepared and ready to went back to the HQ…

-OWARI-

**A/N: Yey, yey! Lucky is truly lovely!! Lucky is love!! Hoo, I started to like them even more… Tyki is being a little rough here, ne? But lucky for Lavi that he could keep up with his lover! **

**Whether u loves it?**

**Or hate it?**

**RnR… :D**


End file.
